


Let's Dance

by makuramotou



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, The Cafe Owner's name is Ryouta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: I'm not much of a good writer, but I really appreciate your fics so... i hope you'll read this ;) happy holidays!





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aryelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryelee/gifts).



> I'm not much of a good writer, but I really appreciate your fics so... i hope you'll read this ;) happy holidays!

"Thanks for your hard work, Hyung!"

Suzuki gives his Jae-senpai a bottle of Pocari. As usual, he barges in to the studio to watch and learn new dance moves from Jae.

Jae takes the Pocari, lands his free hand on Suzuki's soft hair and ruffles it, spreading fragrant blueberry scent in the air. 

"Hyung!~"

"Heh. Thanks for this, kid." 

 

Even after Jae emptied the bottle, Suzuki remained silent. Jae knows this habit familiarly well.

"Hey, Suzu."

"Hm?"

"Lemme teach you a dance you should know."

"Huh?"

So he takes Suzuki's left hand with his right, takes Suzuki's right hand and lands it on his shoulder, and he rests his left hand on Suzuki's lower back. 

 

And he starts waltzing around, humming to his own tune while dragging Suzuki even when the younger one's feet are continually stepping on his. 

"H-Hyung?!"

"See, look at my feet, just kinda follow. See-"

Jae just continues on his steps, as the best way to teach the types like Suzuki is to repetitively show the steps with less words. A gifted fast learner, Suzuki's feet start stepping on the floor keeping up with Jae's steps. 

"Op! Keep your eyes up, forward. I know your feet can follow now." Jae says, and he continues with the humming.

 

Suzuki's grip on Jae's hand and on shoulder become tighter. He's become more focused, and as they dance his body arches to Jae's hold on his back, naturally develops to the so-called 'vase' form. Jae feels the change; that Suzuki's body gracefully sways to his control and leaves the dance to his lead, and his chest swells with pride over his gifted student.

 

 

 

They go around, and around, and all over the studio. With Jae's final "humm hmm hmm huhum hummm~", they maintain the hold and Suzuki's body naturally leans to his arm like a flower's petal giving its all to say that it bloomed.

 

Suzuki opens his eyes when he felt that they're not waltzing anymore, and regains himself to stand in front of his Hyung. 

Jae gives a slow clap. "Very good. You're really fun to teach."

"Aheheh... I only remembered a few of what I've learned from the dance lessons in P.E. That said, why teach me waltz?"

 

The raven haired guy also gets puzzled by the question. "Oh. Why, indeed, I wonder."

 

"Really, and how did you get to be the lead and let me take the feminine role?"

 

Jae huffs and gives a small laugh, "Okay. I give. I heard that you and Yamato will be joining the Christmas Cosplay Ball as the signature Pretty Sailor and Tuxedo guy pair."

The mention of the event obviously makes a shift in Suzuki's expression. He turns silent and loses the joy he had a while ago. 

 

"We're not going." 

 

"Hm? What? Why not?" Jae lifts an eyebrow.

 

"Well, Yamato's band...erm... He said they're invited to play for a big live with some super stars and... Yeah. I told him he should choose that because it's not everyday that their band gets invited to a live with bands like Siam Shade and X Japan."

 

"That's... You're okay with it? I thought you wanted to join the KuriKosu as a tradition."

 

"Hm~ Well, it's only been a two-year streak... And who will I go with anyway if I push the idea? Tokkiyan already planned to go with his girlfriend, and Kyouya-sensei didn't seem willing to help me with more extra-curricular matters. Aaahh..."

 

"Wait- You already asked them?" Jae tilts his head, with thinning eyes.

 

The young idol sighs and nods. "Also Take-chan, and Ryouta-san, too, and Wakacchi, and Icchan, and Soucchan, and Reicchi, and-- Ump!"

Jae's index finger touches Suzuki's lips to make the list stop.

 

"Okay, so you practically asked the whole school, and even Ryouta-san, but you didn't ask me."

 

Suzuki's cheeks turn pink. He feels hot with guilt thinking he offended his Hyung. "W-well..."

 

"If you don't wanna ask me then... How about /I/ ask /you/ to come and dance with me at the Christmas Cosplay Ball?"

 

"No, it's not that I don't want to ask you but--wait, what?"

 

"Go with me to this year's Christmas Cosplay Ball. And to the next year's, and the year after the next, and for the next years to come. Dance with me." Jae asks in a way that makes it seem like a senpai giving an order.

 

 

But deep inside, his words are actually a confession. Try as he might to look cool and nonchalant, his red face and red ears and even reddening neck gives tiny clues away.

 

But Suzuki doesn't give any meaning to this as he thinks Jae is just red with all the dancing they did. Anyway, his eyes start shining again and he shows that happy idol glow he usually has as he says

"Yes! Let's do that!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> They go as Princess Serenity and Endymion~~~!!
> 
> and whether Jae misunderstood the 'Yes', or if Suzuki comes to truly understand the confession...well ^_^ 
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
